Mirror Mirror
by Woofsee
Summary: The Mirror Knight has waited for as long as he could remember for his king. Over the years he found himself with naught to do, and simply spent his times remembering what everything was like before Vendrick left. (Basically me reassuring myself that I can format properly on this site)


**So I'm still not very confident in my ability to format properly, so this is one last test run before moving on. I'll try to eventually come back to this and expand upon it. As it is another test run it is once again very short. Trust me when I say this is the last short thing I will write (maybe).**

As the rain and thunder battered Castle Drangleic, in the back of the castle, the Mirror Knight waited and thought. As he had for years gone by, and as he will for years to come. Vendrick had charged him, the freakish golem, to guard the King's Passage, but this did not mean the knight couldn't muse as he awaited new challengers. He wondered why he, the furthest thing form normal, had been given such a monumental task. Most of all however, the knight remembered...

" _You're no golem I can tell you that," the Royal Aegis said, "you are so much more. Unlike the rest of the king's automatons you are no empty shell. You are unique, a soul in possession of a suit of armor but a magnificent soul no less. Remember that…"_

The Mirror Knight remembered the conversations he had with Velstadt. While the warrior could never respond (as he had no body to respond with) the Aegis still went out of his way to talk to and teach Aldia's facsimile knight. Out of everyone in the kingdom Velstadt was the only one who treated the Mirror Knight as an equal, if not a friend…

" _That is enough Raime, leave him be." Velstadt commanded while standing between the Mirror Knight and the Raven, great hammer at the ready._

" _Why? It's just a monster like the rest. A hulking pile of living scrap metal. Why do you care for it?" Vendrick's left hand responded, practically spitting in disgust at the knight._

" _Because unlike your blackened mind I realize HE is just human as the rest of us. Now if you do not leave I will force you to."_

If the specular warrior could cry he most likely would have. Velstadt, the man who thought of Raime as a brother, was willing to battle the Raven to protect him. Then there was Aldia, the king's brother and his creator. While he did not treat his creation as an equal he loved the metal champion like a father to his son.

" _Are you alright? I told those foolish workers not to leave the acid pit open, lest you fall in." Aldia said while trying to help the Mirror Knight stand. "I honestly don't know why we even have that anymore, it served its purpose," suddenly the mans eyes seemed to light up, "Speaking of purposes, I have a surprise for you!"_

The Mirror Knight stood and examined his shield, the massive mirror which he bore had protected him from the moment he received it. But there was a strange curiosity around the mirror, for whenever the guardian would peer into the glass he would see what looked like images of warriors attempting to break free…

" _Now this mirror is truly marvelous. It can withstand more punishment than any shield known to man, but that is not all." Aldia said while gesturing to the mirror mounted on the wall. With his twinkle in his eye he turned back to his creation, "Of course if I told you that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? Don't worry, you'll love it when you find out!"_

The Mirror Knight was jostled from his memories when he heard the fog door barricading his post dissipate. Through the mist two humans emerged. The first wore the heavy armor of the Alonne Knights and was wielding a sword at least twice his size in his hands. The second figure however, was in complete contrast to the first.

It was a woman, clad in a purple dress and carrying a staff in her hands. Most unusually however was the golden flow emitting form her. In response to these intruders the Mirror Knight readied his sword and shield, and charged.

There would be plenty of time for thinking after the battle, there always was.


End file.
